Personal identification systems presently afford a great number of significant uses. With the increase in security requirements, it is paramount to have both a simple and economical means of identifying a person. Prior art techniques for identifying an individual include fingerprint identification, the use of biometrics, including DNA sampling and other identification measures. Such measures are invasive techniques as biometrics require samples of a person's body fluid, hair, and the like. The identification of a person by DNA means is expensive and time consuming. Other less invasive techniques have also been proposed for identifying individuals, such as retina scans, for example. However, these techniques require expensive equipment in order to implement positive and secure identification. Accordingly, a personal identification apparatus which is economical, simple to utilize, and minimally invasive is highly desirable.